villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Dracula (Bram Stoker)
Count Dracula (his first name is never given in the original novel) is a centuries-old vampire, sorcerer and Transylvanian nobleman, who claims to be a Székely descended from Attila the Hun. He inhabits a decaying castle in the Carpathian Mountains near the Borgo Pass. Contrary to the vampires of Eastern European folklore which are portrayed as repulsive, corpse-like creatures, Dracula exudes a veneer of aristocratic charm which masks his unfathomable evil. Bram Stoker invented this character, but Dracula may actually be based upon the historical figure Prince Vlad III (also known as Vlad Tepes - "the Impaler"). His appearance is described thus: Dracula's face was a strong - a very strong - aquiline, with high bridge of the thin nose and peculiarly arched nostrils; with lofty domed forehead, and hair growing scantily round the temples, but profusely elsewhere. His eyebrows were very massive, almost meeting over the nose, and with bushy hair that seemed to curl in its own profusion. The mouth, so far as I could see it under the heavy moustache, was fixed and rather cruel looking, with peculiarly sharp white teeth; these protruded over the lips, whose remarkable ruddines's showed astonishing vitality in a man of his years. For the rest, his ears were pale and at the tops extremely pointed; the chin was broad and strong, and the cheeks firm though thin. The general effect was one of extraordinary pallor. – Jonathan Harker's Journal, Dracula, Chapter 2 In his youth, he studied the black arts at the academy of Scholomance in the Carpathian Mountains, overlooking the town of Sibiu (also known as Hermannstadt) and became proficient in alchemy and ma gic (Dracula Chapter 18 and C hapter 23). Later he took up a military profession, combating the Turks across the Danube. According to Abraham Van Helsing: He must indeed have been that Voivode Dracula who won his name against the Turks, over the great river on the very frontier of Turkey-land. If it be so, then was he no common man: for in that time, and for centuries after, he was spoken of as the cleverest and the most cunning, as well as the bravest of the sons of the 'land beyond the forest'. – Mina Harker's Journal, 30 September, Dracula, Chapter 18 Using the black arts, Dracula returned from death as a vampire and lives for several centuries in his castle with his three wives for company. In the 19th century, however, he acts on a long contemplated plan for world domination, and infiltrates London to begin his reign of terror. He summons Jonathan Harker, a newly qualified English solicitor, to provide legal support for a real estate transaction overseen by Harker's employer. Dracula at first charms Harker with his cordiality and historical knowledge and even rescues him from the clutches of his three bloodthirsty brides. In truth, however, Dracula wishes to keep Harker alive just long enough for his legal transaction to finish and to learn as much as possible about England. Dracula then leaves his castle and boards a Russian ship, the Demeter, taking along with him boxes of Transylvanian soil, which he needs in order to regain his strength. During the voyage to Whitby, a coastal town in northern England, he sustains himself on the ship's crew members. Only one body is later found, that of the captain, who is found tied up to the ship's helm. The captain's log is recovered and tells of strange events that had taken place during the ship's journey. Dracula leaves the ship in the form of a very large wolf. Soon the Count is menacing Harker's devoted fiancée, Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray, and her vivacious friend, Lucy Westenra. There is also a notable link between Dracula and Renfield, a patient in an insane asylum compelled to consume insects, spiders, birds, and other creatures — in ascending order of size — in order to absorb their "life force". Renfield acts as a kind of motion sensor, detecting Dracula's proximity and supplying clues accordingly. Dracula begins to visit Lucy's bed chamber on a nightly basis, draining her of blood while simultaneously infecting her with the curse of vampirism. Not knowing the cause for Lucy's deterioration, her companions call upon the Dutch doctor Van Helsing, the former mentor of one of Lucy's suitors. Van Helsing soon deduces her condition's supernatural origins, but does not speak out. Despite an attempt at keeping the vampire at bay with garlic, Dracula entices Lucy out of her chamber late at night and drains her blood, killing her. Van Helsing and a group of men enter Lucy's crypt and kill her reanimated corpse. They later enter Dracula's residence at Carfax Abbey, destroying his boxes of earth, thus depriving the Count of his ability to refuel his powers. Dracula leaves England to return to his homeland, but not before biting Mina. Eventually, the group of heroes — Lord Godalming, Van Helsing, Dr. Seward, Jonathan Harker, Mina and Quincey Morris — track the Count back to Transylvania and, after a vicious battle with Dracula's gypsy bodyguards, destroy him. Dracula's death is shorn of the rituals enjoined by Van Helsing. Despite the popular image of Dracula having a stake driven through his heart, Mina's narrative describes his throat being cut by Jonathan Harker's kukri knife and his heart pierced by Quincey Morris's Bowie knife while he is being transported in his coffin en route to Castle Dracula (Mina Harker's Journal, 6 November, Dracula Chapter 27). This omission of the proper rituals of destruction has led some to express doubts whether Dracula has really been finished off. Dracula, it is suggested, may rise again. Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vampires Category:Undead Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Lord Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sadists Category:Child Murderer Category:Knifemen Category:Master Orator Category:In love villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Rich Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Evil Genius Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Stock Characters Dracula (original) Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mastermind Category:Horror Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Egomaniacs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Monster Master Category:Tragic Villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Demon Category:Spear Users Category:Evil from the past Category:Honorable Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Satanism Category:Lustful Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Bats Category:Wolves Category:Canine Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil